


The Call for Innocence

by Raven_emerald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Ankle Cuffs, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Collars, Condoms, Corruption, Crying, Dark, Dark Clint Barton, Dildos, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Horror, Humiliation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Insults, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Murder, Prison Sex, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Puberty, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence, underage loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki is a small boy who is falsely accused for a murder and sent to the prison. In there he is both sexually and physically abused by both the guards and the prisoners.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki, Loki (Marvel)/Everyone, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/guards
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested fic where they had asked me to convert the anime Enzai to a fanfiction with the Marvel fandom and characters. Here you go ❤️💞
> 
> And I thank Darkling Darling for helping me to choose the characters. I had a lot of struggle with it especially. Thank you darling.💙💗
> 
> Warnings: contains violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank Darkling darling and even the anime Enzai... Story more goes with it😂😆😂😉  
>  **attempt to rape**

Loki quickly bought his small hands against his head as the continuous blows were showered on his head, he was roughly pushed to hit the back of the prison wall, his head bleeding at the side from the hit. 

"I had never thought that the world is so full of corruption that even small kids like you not only pick up knives but also know to murder someone."

"I said you I did not do it! It was not me!"

"And you want someone to belive those ridiculous words huh boy?"

"But I did not kill anyone!"

"Shut up! Accept the fate and move on filth!"

"But I'm innoce- ow!!"

Loki screamed as the long lash drew a long whip against his soft skin, the boiling pain searing up in his nerves. Each blow was itself beyond his limits. Each whip made him move and flinch backwards, trying his most best to escape the prison gaurd. He screamed high voice as the gaurd swiftly swung his whip onto Loki's eye, pure agony shooting out into the boy's body as he immediately bought his hand to his right eye.

Blood.

So much blood from his eyes. Loki turned his back to the guard taking the hits on his back as he enclosed his palm on his right eye, sobbing, with each sob, the pain increasing as the cold tears touched his bloodied eye.

His eyes were bleeding non stop. The endless stream of blood flowed accompanying the blood gushing out from his back, chet and arms from the strong whip, piercing right into his young skin.

Why was this even happening? Loki had not done it! He had not killed anyone! Absolutely no one! But yet- yet no one ever believed in him! No one! He was innocent! Why cannot anyone understand it! Without any crime he had ended up here in the prison.

Loki winced as the guard shoved his leg onto Loki's side, turning him over. The small boy cried loudly in unbearable pain when the guard pressed his boots onto Loki's injured eye, making it pain even more, laughing in delight seeing the boy squirm and writhe under him, trying to take off the heavy boot from his eye.

"Please STOP!"

Well the arrogant boy begged at last!

The guard pressed one last time on the boys eye earning a yell and a whimper of pain from Loki, before moving back to look at the state of his prisoner.

Loki's clothes were now torn, his upper body completely naked while the lower body had some clothes to protect himself. His body was completely filled with lashed and deep wounds formed by the whip lashes. There was a trail of blood drooling from over his nose and his lips were wrecked, his left eye filled with tears and the right one was a mess. Loki's right eye was fully a mess of blood and dust, more or less recognisable as an organ. His once neat hairs were not stucky with sweat and tangled from the struggle he had put up against the guard.

"Now get up and bend over that table!"

The guard kept a sly smile as he watched the young boy stand up from against the wall, his legs not so stiff as Loki came up ti the nearest table, brushed off the tools and knives in it and made a small place for his hands to place, placing his hand when he hesitated a moment to turn over to see the angry guard at from his shoulders.

"Now do it! Not like I have all day for you!"

The guard said with his poisonous words before picking up the whip to swing it against Loki's back and ass, chuckling as the boy yelped and moved forward onto the table in surprise.

It took no moment before Loki bend in the dusty table, applying all of his weight in his palms placed as he moved his chest and stomach further on the table, touching the wood, his head hanging down with his black hairs covering his vision as he close this eyes shut tightly to avoid the tears spilling out from his eyes.

Loki was roughly pushed forward having the guard place his knee in between Loki's thighs as he spread the boys legs wide, his eyes raking over the creature. Well boy maybe young, but was beautiful indeed.

Loki's eyes shot open in horror when he felt the guard push his pants down as he tried to move from the position, only to be stopped by the gurads legs on either side of his. Loki turned back and peeped through his shoulder to see the most dangerously dark eyes he had ever once seen in his life. He looked as the guard smirked and narrowed his eyes lower to Loki, the look scaring Loki before he turned front to stare thickly at the wood with his wife eyes.

Loki felt the guard's hands on his butt as the hand went lower and lower, a dry thick digit pushing through his hole having Loki scream his mouth wide open loudly as the pain hut him, his head and mind going blank from the pain. A pain he had never once known in his life. His body was being put in a frying pan.

"What are you do-doin- ah!"

"I guess you have not ever done this huh kid?"

Loki heard the guard laugh loudly as the second finger was shoved in pounding in and out roughly as Loki screamed and whimpered all the time begging the guard to stop it. Loki's toes curled as his fingers wandered over the table to find something to hold, but having nothing but plane surface of wood. Loki felt he would blank out of this endless pain. His vision was hazy and filled with tears, his legs trembling and his hands shaking as he was unable to keep his position.

The guard loosened his breaches as he pulled out his hard cock, splitted in his hand and applied it to his cock, aiming it to the tight hole as he prepared to shive right into the virgins channel bringing Loki's hips back when he heard the prison bell go ringing.

Shit. That was unlucky.

The guard let a sigh of displease as he tugged in his cock, picking up his materials and preparing to move back as soon as he heard the bell. Well he would have had a good fuck if not for the hell bell to go ringing now.

"Maybe sometime else then slut! We'll have a lots of time anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy fell on the hard cold floor, his legs failing to stand after the unending torture. His body was marked with purple deep bruises. Deep wounds letting out blood and infection. His eye was the worst though. It looked like it would never be able to get normal looking at the hard cross lines with dark purple bruises and clotted blood with dark circles below his eye. 

Loki winced when his naked body touched the floor, the wounds rubbing against the surface making it painful for Loki. The small one crawled on the lonely floor to reach his clothes whimpering in pain. Loki sighed eyeing his shirt torn into pieces, picking up his pants fallen down to drag it until his hips, the only clothes he had now.

He sighed, wincing when his eye hurt. If it were normal, then his parents would have taken him to the hospital right then. But when he in jail, he would be a fool to when expect anyone to come and help him. A murder.

Will that's what has now become the truth right? Loki had screamed, struggled, and begged every one of them to speak the truth as to he did not murder anyone. Come on, how can such a small kid even do such a thing? Loki is not even know anything about the pron world claimed he murdered. Was a woman. A lady Loki had never once seen in his life or even heard her name. What was it? Tasha? Natasha? Natasha. Ah yes. Natasha. 

Loki looked at the trail jail, the doors were open for him to nice as it was the break time before they would be selected to his jail. A dungeon made for him. Made to torture Loki. Loki slowly dragged his wounded legs as moved forward in the narrow passage, his nose wrinkling by the foul smell of something burnt or decayed throughout the passage.

The passage was pure blank and dark, filled with no color but black. It reminded Loki of his mind now. His mind was the same right now, blank and dark, filled with nothing but confusion. The pitch darkness soothed Loki while he was dragging his feet, thinking about the day this all had started.

It was a heavy clouded evening while Loki and his friend were playing in the field. It was no time before the small happening drops of water turned into heavy pounds and it started to rain heavily. Loki and his friends had found a small shop and had planned to stay there until the run stopped. It was the childish naughty behavior of the boy which made them want to trick the old shopkeeper and step something from the shop. Loki and his friends were living in a medium living condition, can say even a poor one. As soon as they eyed the delicious chocolates, Loki said his friend to take them and run, in the meantime, he will trick the old man and distract the shopkeeper. Loki poured the cold rainwater on the old man's bald head, chuckling and laughing when the shopkeeper went mad as he started to run in the rain, the shopkeeper yelling at him for stealing the chocolates. 

Loli did regret trying to steal the items and mess with the shopkeeper. Looks like he did it in a very bad time. As long started running on the road for the old man, his clothes all wet for rain. Loki was breathing heavily looking back from time to time to see whether the shopkeeper was still following him or no. Loki took a turn to the left, his head hung down being exhausted from running a long while and it was only when Loki felt a strong hand against his small chest that he was awakened back to his senses. Loki looked up to see a dark almost black-haired man with a thick coat, the dull green pale eyes of the man looking into Loki's charming green ones, his nose wrinkled and hus eyes red and the man seemed to be angry.

Loki chuckled softly which echoed across the dark hall when he remembered how the man who he had met that rainy day had accused him of murder. Murder or a woman. Loki had refused to accept and had declined, fighting with all his will to prove it. But Al of them was shut off when the dark man had pulled out a knife from Loki's pocket which was painted with blood. Loki had not known from where had that knife entered his pocket or when had someone put it in. After that, there were discussions regarding the case in the court, but in the end, it was proved that the blood that was stained in the knife Loki had in his pocket did match the victim's blood, and so Loki was rewarded as a murdered and sent to jail. His stupid unloyal friends had lifted out nonsense when they asked as to where were they that day when the murder happened. All of his friends had picked up their safety, none caring about Loki. Loki's family was banished out from the city, for keeping and sheltering a murderer, and they had successfully ripped off Loki from the only love he had. His family. Even they had not believed their son. 

Loki was bought back to reality when he felt a soft shake on his shoulders, turned to see a young girl standing in front of him, smiling kindly, speaking with a high-pitched soft voice.

"Are you a new one here?".

" Umm...yes."

"Hello. I'm Dania."

"Oh. I'm Loki then."

"Would you mind being my friend?"

"Oh yes why not. Sure."

"Come with me Loki, I'll show you this place for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos 💙


End file.
